hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. The '2024 Atlantic hurricane season '''is an above-average activity, featuring strong storms like Helene, which made landfall at Category 4, Leslie, an unusual low-latitude storm, and Gordon, a fishspinner. The activity is attributed to ongoing La Niña conditions in the Atlantic, which started in 2022. Helene, the strongest of the season, caused tremendous danage in states of Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, and the East Coast. It caused at least $211 billion due to mass flooding created by huge storm surge. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Alberto (C1)" from:12/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:28/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:05/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:"Clark (TS)" from:12/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:20/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:28/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Florence (C2)" from:02/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" barset:break from:06/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:11/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" from:15/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TS text:"Iggy (TS)" from:22/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Joyce (C1)" from:05/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:12/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Leslie (C4)" from:22/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Michael (C2)" from:13/11/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" barset:break from:05/12/2016 till:10/12/2016 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Alberto A low pressure area was formed near the dissipating front north of Leewards. It was upgraded to a tropical depression and later Tropical Storm Alberto on June 26. It moved northeast, starting to strengthen due to dissipating wind shear. It was upgraded to a hurricane on June 27. Later, it peaked winds with 85 mph and pressure of 978 mbar. It developed a structure similar to Hurricane Alex eight years ago. However, shear began to form, and cold surface temperatures weakened Alberto, later to a tropical storm and become extratropical on June 30. The storm caused minimal to no impact, but some people feared that the storm might cause chaos in Spain and Portugal. Tropical Depression Two A tropical wave formed and persisted for a few days. It did not strengthen as much, but on July 12, it strengthened to Tropical Depression Two due to warm sea surface temperatures. It persisted for few days, but on July 13, it did not strengthened due to moderate shear. The shear weakened, but the temperatures become too cold for the storm to survive, degenerating to a wave next day. The storm didn't cause any impact as it never approached any landmass. Tropical Storm Beryl A tropical wave was spotted near the Puerto Rico coast. It did last for several days, but it did not strengthened much. However, scattered thunderstorms was associated with the wave causing heavy thunderstorms across the Caribbean. It began to strengthen when it reached the western Caribbean, eventually developing to Tropical Depression Three by July 28. It strenghtened to tropical storm and named Beryl. Shortly thereafter, the storm reached its peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h), before making landfall in Yucatan. It maintained it's strength for few days before weakening to a depression hours before making landfall on Texas, on August 2. The remnants moved west-northwest until dissipating on August 3. Tropical Storm Clark Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Helene ''Main Article: Hurricane Helene (2024) Tropical Storm Iggy Hurricane Joyce Main Article: Hurricane Joyce (2024) Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Main Article: Hurricane Michael (2024) Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Nadine Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2030 season. This is the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exception of the names Clark and Iggy, which replaced Chris and Isaac. Retirement Due to their impacts, one name was retired: Helene. This was due to their severe and it's impact. The name that was chosen to replace them in 2030 was Heidi. Other Seasons Category:Slightly Above Average Category:+AMO seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons